unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Empty House
Empty House was a soap opera TV show about (surprise) an empty house. It taught a lot of valuable lessons, however not many kids watched it. The show was about Mario and his friends finding an empty house, which they would go to whenever they wanted to learn a valuable lesson. Sometimes they did bad stuff, and when that happened, they had a lot of totally dumb dialogue where they would make up and sing happy songs. After 2 hiatuses, the show was cancelled in the summer of 2002 because of low viewership and the lack of ideas. Characters *Mario - He didn't like to share. *Peach - A stupid girl who constantly fell down the stairs. *Waluigi - A big fat loser jerk. In season two, he accidentally ate the house toilet, and he's had a potty mouth ever since. *Yoshi - He has gum disease because he never flosses *Bob Saget - He was the star of the show, and would often force the characters to make up and teach them valuable lessons. Episodes and their Lessons Season 1 (1998-1999) *101: What's in the Basement? - Don't stick your nose into other people's business (9.19.1998) Pilot *102: I Hate Leftover Cheese - Be thankful for leftovers, or you won't eat anything at all (9.26.1998) *103: Don't Slam the Doors - If you slam doors too much, they break (10.3.1998) *104: How Old Are You, Ma'am? - Don't ask personal questions (10.10.1998) *105: Ouch! My Butt Hurts! - Don't make fun of people with butt trouble (11.16.1998) *106: Cannibalism is Outdated - Don't eat people (11.23.1998) *107: Lick My Ice Cream Cone - Ice cream is an insult to the human race (1.9.1999) Finale Season 2 (1999) *201: Waluigi Eats the Toilet - Potty mouths (3.27.1999) Premiere *202: The Tree in the Backyard - Taking care of the environment (4.19.1999) Day Special *203: The Boy Who Watched TV So Much His Eyes Popped Out - TV is evil (even though this is a TV show!!! DUH!!!) (5.1.1999) *204: The Refrigerator - When you close the fridge, the little light really DOES stay on (6.19.1999) *205: Vampires are Bad, They Steal Cows! - Don't talk to vampires (9.27.1999) *206: The Imaginary Friend - Everybody has an imaginary friend (10.2.1999) *207: Monsters Under the Bed - There's no such thing as monsters (10.23.1999) Finale Special Season 3 (1999-2000) *301: Waluigi Moves Away - Pretending to miss someone you hate (11.20.1999) Premiere *302: Peach Goes Through Puberty - Puberty (1.8.2000) *303: The Dog Bit Off My Hand! - Don't shoot dogs with pellet guns, or they'll retaliate (1.15.2000) *304: Waluigi Comes Back - Putting up with annoying people (2.5.2000) *305: Dance, Dance, Dance! - This one really didn't have a point (2.12.2000) *306: Waluigi Moves Away Again - Celebrating happy occasions (4.1.2000) *307: It's Thanksgiving! - How to know when to stop eating turkey (before you ASPLODE!!!) (11.17.2000) Finale Special Season 4 (2001) *401: Car Trip - DON'T make your dad pull the car over (1.13.2001) Premiere *402: Mow the Lawn NOW! - Do your chores (1.20.2001) *403: A Near Death Experience - Try to save people if they're about to die (1.27.2001) *404: My Best Friend Sally - Just because you have a best friend who is a girl doesn't mean she's your girlfriend (2.12.2001) Special *405: Do My Feet Stink? - Telling people the truth even if it makes them feel bad (4.23.2001) *406: Pimple Problems - The dermatologist is your friend (6.22.2001) *407: The House Gets Blown Up - Don't play with explosive devices (9.8.2001) *408: Hogging all the Cookies - If you eat 20 million cookies, you'll get a tummyache. (10.20.2001) *409: The Problem with Dancing - Dancing is wrong (11.17.2001) Finale Season 5 (2002) *501: Look at Pikachu - Don't kick Pokémon (1.26.2002) *502: Backrub Slave to Zoroark - Don't take a stranger's bait (2.2.2002) *503: I Live With My Mama - Don't let your parents move in (2.9.2002) *504: I'm Flying - Flying is evil (2.16.2002) *505: But I Want To - Wait patiently in line for your turn (7.20.2002) Finale Category:Shows